sparkys_minecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Poldovia
Poldovia is the name of a formerly independent nation run by Goldenbomb. The capitol of Poldovia and the only city to be fully finished, Goldtown , is named for him. Poldovia tends to be inactive these days for various reasons. Plots used to be issued by Goldenbomb and had not set size limit beyond "reasonable." As Goldtown did not have a specific theme or building code the architecture can be quite varied. That said Goldtown does feature a number of unique or striking buildings that may be worth visiting. History Poldovia was formed before the fees and conditions an independent nation must function under were fully fleshed out. Soon after its creation a one way rail system was put in place and the city of Goldtown began to invite new members to live there. This was the height of Poldovia as a nation. Tensions began to arise between Poldovia and the MCU as Poldovia 's population grew. The tension between the two nations finally peaked when the MCU invaded and occupied Goldtown. The War The war was a quick one sided affair, the MCU 's advantages in population and resources meant Poldovia stood little chance in a all out war. Despite the obvious disadvantages they faced Poldovian leaders and a few loyal citizens prepared for invasion. Within ten minutes of the formal declaration of war MCU forces had been issued diamond gear and were moving down the one way rail. Despite a few issues caused by the rail system's design the entire war party made it. A general order was issued allowing for the looting of chests and private residences but the city was to remain intact. Poldovia formally surrendered to Sparky shortly thereafter. The Occupation It was obvious that despite the surrender Poldovia still had an independent streak. This and the fact that not all residents had been on during the war lead to Goldtown being occupied for three days before becoming a fully functioning MCU city. For those three days the two occupation officers were tasked with plastering the city with signs reminding them that they were in the MCU now. Most of the signs were removed by Goldenbomb after the three days were up, but you can still find some if you know where to look. Modern Poldovia Poldovia continued to be a free willed city for a while after the occupation. The one way rail system had a booby trap put in halfway along the line to prevent another invasion force from simply riding carts into the heart of Goldtown . These alterations to the line were never needed as Poldovia soon cooled down and became a productive MCU city. The line way finally made redundant when the intercity subway line, a two way system, was put in. Over the months since the population of the city has fallen below city status requirements and it's leaders seem to have moved on. Recently Poldovia was put on the Un-incorporation list, if the population does not rise and leadership not found, the area known as Poldovia will cease to be and become classified as wilderness. Category:Cities